Beddy Bye
|story=Mike Lewis |writer=Steve Marmel Jack Thomas Scott Fellows |storyboard=Erik Wiese |art direction=George Goodchild |director=Wincat Alcala Butch Hartman |season=3 |episode=19 |wish=Everyone to not sleep |airdate=(Australia) September 27, 2002 (US) May 23, 2003 (produced in 2002) |headgag=Hourglass |previous=This is Your Wish |next=The Grass is Greener |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-4/id542700328 |dvd= Season 3 }} Beddy Bye is the nineteenth episode of Season 3. Plot Tired of missing all the cool stuff that happens at night, Timmy wishes nobody had to sleep. Poof! Everyone in Dimmsdale stays up, but quickly becomes super cranky, including Cosmo and Wanda! Timmy must team up with the Sandman to get Cosmo and Wanda some rest so they can wish everyone back to bed. Synopsis Being annoyed by his inability to stay up all night and thus missing up late in Dimmsdale, Timmy wishes for the world where sleep is not mandatory. As Timmy wishes for the wish, a magical stream of dust that keeps everyone in Dimmsdale awake. Timmy and his fairies saw a streetcleaner that can transform into a robot by night. Timmy wishes to see all of the world for 24 hours without sleep. A.J. and Chester sees the night lights with Timmy as they walk around. They see two men using slot cards transform into bats and Timmy's Dad having a party in Dimmsdale. A.J. explains to Timmy that every patch of grass should be covered with dew drops every morning. Since A.J. explains about the grass and dew drops, the Dew Patrol appears, covering the grass with their paintbrushes. Meanwhile, the Mattress King gets a call about not sleeping just as he was about to eat his hoagie. He gets another call about not sleeping on the mattress anymore. This made the Mattress King shrink so small that he can't reach his sandwich. The show goes on for two weeks and everyone is tired, except Timmy. He introduces Chuck to the street cleaning robot. The robot tells a joke about airplane food, but nobody responded. Wanda asks Timmy that if everyone can go to sleep now. Just as Timmy was about to answer the question, he sees Cosmo looking ugly that made him scream. Wanda uses her wand to cover Cosmo's face from people. Timmy says that a world without sleep can change everything and is great as Cosmo floats past him. Unfortunately, two weeks later, Chet Ubetcha says that the world without sleep is not great, saying after a 30 sleepless days people are confused, careless, and cranky from sleep deprivation. Chet asks in a derranged voice, "This is Chet Ubetcha saying WHY CAN'T WE SLEEP?!" Timmy and Wanda sees that Cosmo is looking uglier which made them scream. Wanda covers Cosmo's face again with a metal face covering. Cosmo tells Timmy that some people get a little cranky when they don't have enough sleep. Wanda becomes too cranky to unwish the wish and so does Cosmo. Timmy asks the Sandman for help but he says he can't help him because without sleep means he gets smaller, and thus no power. Timmy calls his godparents to try out the Super Sleeper 9000 at first, but they refuse, due to Cosmo being more and more ugly and Wanda becoming more and more cranky (that she spews flames). Sandman then insisted Cosmo and Wanda try it, as he uses the Super Sleeper 9000 on them, successfully getting them back to normal. Now that Cosmo and Wanda are back to normal, Timmy wishes that everyone can sleep again. As everyone returns to sleep, the Sandman grew back to normal; and as punishment for his reckless actions, the Sandman makes Timmy unable to fall asleep for 7 days resulting him to look ugly, so Cosmo covers him. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Announcer *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / Lewis / Clown / Football Center *Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat *Jackie Mason as Sandman *Dee Bradley Baker as Chuck Cheesely *Jack Thomas as Robot de:Ein Bett wär' nett Category:Episodes Category:Season 3